


Playtime

by m_findlow



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: The Master likes to play with Jack.





	Playtime

The Master waltzed down the gangway and out to the farthest depths of the Valiant. That was where he was keeping his second favourite toy, Jack Harkness. He had The Doctor, but there was only so much fun you could have with a pathetic, caged Time Lord, shrunken like an oversized raisin, and a man who refused to converse with him in any capacity. The high moral ground bit was more than he could put up with.

Jack was another story altogether. He was unexpected and new. He'd become the bonus that The Master hadn't prepared for. He didn't like to keep visitors on his ship, but he was delighted to have this one.

When he'd landed on Earth, he'd done his research. He knew all about Torchwood and their mission. He knew all about Jack and his little team of misfits. He picked his moment carefully, waiting until this timeline's version of Jack was out of the way, off travelling with The Doctor and that insufferable Martha Jones, to send them on a wild goose chase in the Himalayas. He didn't honestly think Torchwood would be capable of impeding his plans, but it was best not to take chances. They might fluke it.

He smiled eerily as he approached Jack, bound and cuffed to the metal grating, hanging helplessly. He was filthy, clothes hanging off in places from some of their previous games together. But still the man underneath remained whole and undamaged. At least on the outside.

'Hello, Jacky. Did you miss me?'

He didn't wait for a response before thrusting a hard fist into Jack's solar plexus. It had just been one of those mornings where he'd been itching to hit something. And it felt good. He couldn't have done this to The Doctor, but Jack was the most remarkable birthday present. A complete freak of nature, his ability to regenerate an infinite number of times made him the perfect plaything. He'd lost count of how many times he'd come down here simply to torture Jack for the fun of it.

Jack grunted from the impact, having the air knocked out of him, but being able to do nothing to brace for it, hanging as he was.

'How do you keep those abs so taught?'

Jack coughed hard.

'Tsk, tsk,' tutted The Master, 'Hand over mouth please, if you're going to do that.' The Master pulled a large handkerchief from his pocket and shoved it into Jack's protesting mouth.

The Master perched on the edge of the side railing and considered him. 'What shall we do today? Swords? Mmm, always so messy. Guns? Too quick. Oh, I know. Silly me. I completely forgot! I found your little team!'

Jack tensed and pulled at the chains.

'Yes, yes, I know. It's my fault they got lost in the first place. No one's perfect. Though I am pretty darn close, don't you think? But enough about me. Good news! They're all alive and well, a little on the frozen side perhaps, so I've arranged to have them flown straight here!' The grin plastered across his face was equal parts creepy and maniacal.

Jack's breathing became fast and uncontrolled, made worse by the gag.

'Oh, you don't look pleased. Why ever not? I did all this just for you!' He cupped a hand to Jack's face and gently caressed it. 'I thought we could all spend some quality time together. I'm sure you've missed them after all these months. Especially the tall one, oh, what's his name again? I thought maybe the three of us could have a little special time, wouldn't that be nice?' The Master made a point of crossing his arms, looking thoughtful and tapping his finger against his lips as if struggling for the name. They both knew he knew it perfectly well.

There was no point in Jack trying to hide his anger and his fear. The Master was well aware that he could kill Jack over and over again, but the one true way to kill him for good would be to harm the members of his team.

'Funny Welsh name, isn't it? Iolo, Yanos. No, that's not it. I've never been good with names. Help me out here.'

Jack railed against the gag, wishing he could say a few other choice words.

He snapped his fingers. 'Ianto! That's it. Won't it be good to see his pretty face again, Jack?'

Jack struggled against his bonds harder than he had for months. They both heard the shoulder pop loudly as it came away from the socket, sending him flailing forward, snapping his other shackled wrist in the process, and leaving him unable to pull himself back upright with two worthless arms, and gasping with pain.

'Ooh, that's going to sting a bit,' The Master observed. 'Probably not the smartest thing you've ever done. And now you've ruined my fun,' he complained childishly.

Jack's eyes beseeched him for mercy, not for himself, but for his team, even though he'd learned that The Master was incapable of such things.

'Ho hum. This does grow tiresome. Perhaps you'll be a better playmate tomorrow.'

Out of nowhere, The Master produced a small knife and plunged it deep into Jack's side, twisting it sharply.

'Just a little something to distract you from the pain of a broken wrist,' The Master offered. 'Killing you straight away just doesn't seem sporting.'

He grabbed Jack's face again and kissed him hard on the lips before he turned and began walking away, leaving Jack hanging uselessly, bleeding to death slowly and painfully.

'Tomorrow is going to be a good day, Jack,' The Master yelled. 'It'll be one big happy reunion!'


End file.
